Bo Jagger
[https://youtu.be/XBf48xUIBLo?t=2 "Bo's Theme Song"] '''Beauregard "Bo" Jagger''' is a Miralukan born force sensitive male that is a former Jedi Ace for the Jedi Starfighter Corps. He has denounced the life under the Jedi order as he is an adventurist at heart, and now lives the life of a Bounty Hunter and is also the current Guild master of the '''Skrine Bounty Hunter College'''. Background Beauregard Jagger was born on the planet Apheridies to his Father Beauregard Sr. and Francine Jagger. From a young age Bo Jr., what his parents referred to him as, would find a knack for anything mechanical especially ships and anything that had to do with flight. The Jedi Order would take notice of this as they frequently recruited Miralukan's for their visual prowess through the force as they proved to be a rather nice asset to their ranks. At the age of 14 Bo would be recruited into the Jedi Order, but would not mesh well with his surroundings as his true desire lingered deep within the Galaxy that he wanted to explore. The Order would soon figure that he would not be cut out to be a Jedi Knight as he could not use the force fully like his peers around him, but rather would take notice of his engineering prowess and decided to give him a try in the Starfighter Corps. This is where young Bo would find his niche as fighter pilot. Bo would then join the elite flying ranks of the order as a Jedi Ace at the age of 15. He would become one of the most renowned pilots in the fleet as his ability to use the force through his eyesight and augmenting it into his piloting making him daring and risky in the sky, but efficient as well as his style paid off never letting him be the aggressor allowing him to never be shot down. Somewhere down the line Bo would find himself feeling confined to the strict ways of the Jedi as he sought to live life to its fullest and not what the Jedi thought was good for him. Bo would separate himself from the Jedi Order on good terms telling his elders he wanted to find himself on a journey that only he could embark on and they accepted his plea. Once a free man, at the age of 22, he would explore the Galaxy as he wished on an old beater of a ship he won during a pod race on Tatooine, his first landing spot, that he named the "Midnight Rider", this is also where he would meet his new friend Wapasha the Jawa. During this time he would find himself beginning to need money and would start taking bounties from lackey's on different planets earning him a small reputation as well as honing his skills with weapons and also earning an invite to the Bounty Hunter's Guild after a while. Once proving his worth in his house within the guild under guild master Vossk Nar'u, learning all the tricks of the trade that he had to offer. After a few years under the tutelage of Vossk he became a seasoned vet and after his master's sudden and tragic death collecting a bounty, he would find himself voted into the helm of '''The Skrine Bounter Hunter College'''. Personality Bo Jagger is a brave bounty hunter as he shows no fear no matter who's head the bounty lands on, as they say money talks. He is a smart and witty fellow as he leans more on his intelligence and wit to get him out of tough situations rather than brute force. On top of that he is a very humorous and profound guy as he cracks jokes all the time, but can be very serious at the same time showing great emotion and pride in his work. Bo is an adventurer at heart and still seeks to visit every inch of the galaxy meeting new people and facing the adversity along the way. He is a very resourceful and charming guy that anyone would love to have on their crew or hate to be met by him by bounty. Appearance (Look at picture above.) Approved by